Episode 8380 (5th May 2014)
Plot Kal administers first aid to Lloyd while Jenna goes off to find a paramedic. Anna tells Owen that her problems are nothing to do with him. Lloyd is rushed to hospital in an ambulance. Jenna goes with him leaving behind a worried Steve and Eileen. Anna starts to lose her temper with all around her. Steve feels responsible for what happened and decides to go to the hospital. Eileen goes with him. Jason tells Tim he needs to fight to get Sally back. At the hospital tests are conducted on Lloyd while Jenna tries to contact Andrea. The Doctor tells Jenna that the speed with which the paramedics attended to Lloyd have helped his chances. Dennis presents Rita with flowers as a thank you for putting him up. He begs her to take him back. She admits she loves him but no longer trusts him. She tells him he can stay for one more week and then he must be out of her life forever. Julie hands Izzy the charity money they raised from the race which Izzy promises to add to the fund. Tim calls round to Sally to collect his things. They start to bicker again. Steve tells Lloyd that seeing him collapse was like watching his right arm being cut off. They agree that they're friends again. Andrea rings the hospital and finds out what happened. As Tim prepares to leave the house with his things, he and Sally start to kiss and they make up. Owen fails to get a new building contract and considers selling the Builder's Yard and the flat. Andrea arrives at the hospital and spins Lloyd a story about having to rush to the aid of a friend. Jenna's face shows that she doesn't believe her. She and Eileen pick holes in her story and Jenna vows to expose her. Anna is furious with Faye when she uses washing-up liquid on her cardigan. Owen becomes concerned about the strain on the family and thinks selling the flat and the yard to give them money is the best solution to their problems. Cast Regular cast *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Paramedic - Lee Bainbridge *Donna Harris - Joanna Bond Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Red Rec *Weatherfield General - Reception and Lloyd Mullaney's room Notes *The scenes of the 5k run on the Red Rec were filmed at Heaton Park in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve blames himself for Lloyd ending up in hospital; Owen decides to make a sacrifice for Anna; Jason urges Tim to try to win Sally back; and Rita tells Dennis to move out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,020,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes